Waves and Electricity
by TrustMeIt'sBad
Summary: Poseidon and Zeus made a treaty when Thalia was reborn from her tree - Percy and Thalia would marry before either of them turn 16 and become immortal to avoid the prophecy. Eight months before Percy turns 16 they announce the two that they will marry. This the story of what happened to the two children of the Big Three. T for mild cussing.
1. Prologue

Well, I never volunteered to do this. So don't blame me.

If you haven't figured it out by then, this is Percy Jackson. This is the story of my arranged marriage to Thalia Grace.

The best place to start, I guess, would be when the gods summoned me and the aforementioned daughter of Zeus to Mount Olympus. We'd both been sent dreams telling us to go Mount Olympus on Sunday, January 5. This was about 8 months before I was supposed to turn 16 and make a choice to save the world. I never actually got to _make _that decision but...

Anyway, I had just gotten home from school. I'd told my mom about the summons, and she agreed to drive me to the Empire State Building. "Remember, Percy, send me an Iris Message when you need to be picked up. And tell me what this was about as soon as you know, okay?"

"Yes, mom. I'll be fine, don't worry."

I jumped out of my mom's Mazda and onto the sidewalk. Despite the fact it was like 10 degrees outside, the sidewalks were buzzing. I guess that was the best thing about New York - the city was always alive. I pushed the door in and looked around at the lobby. I was shocked by who I saw.

Standing at the desk and talking to the guy behind it was none other than Thalia. She had her normal Huntress gear on, with the parka and the silver camo pants. Her Lieutenant tiara-thingy wasn't present, however. I hadn't seen her in awhile, so I walked up to her an tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Seaweed Brain!" She cried happily and hugged me. "What's up? Why are you here?" I asked.

"She's trying to bully me into saying there's a 600th floor." The guy at the desk put in innocently.

I looked at the guy. "I'm Percy Jackson. I was told I had an appointment on Olympus. Zeus's orders."

All the guy had to hear was 'Zeus.' "Alright. I have the key in here somewhere..." He went to look in his desk.

"You got summoned too?" I asked Thalia. She nodded, and flipped her hair back. "I wonder what it's about."

The desk guy handed me a key. I took it greatfully and headed for the elevator with Thalia in tow. We lucked out that no one was in the elevator when she called it. I turned the key and watched the numbers shoot up. 200, 250, 300...

"So, do you think we're in trouble?" Thalia asked as she leaned against the side of the elevator. I studied her face. It actually looked a bit scared.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You?"

"Not that I know of."

I shrugged. "We'll see, I guess."

The elevator doors slid open. We stepped out onto Mount Olympus.

After a short walk, Thalia and I entered the throne room. The only gods present were Poseidon, Zeus, Dionysus, and Hera. Poseidon smiled at me slightly. Zeus was eyeing his daughter.

We both knelt at the feet of our respective fathers. Zeus thundered, "Stand, demigods."

I stood. "Now," my dad started, "we have brought you here because of an... agreement me and brother Zeus made shortly after Thalia was reborn with from her tree. We were both... regretful about our mistakes, and so we had a proposition."

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"In order to delay the prophecy, we decided that before both of our children turn 16, they would... elope. Then and only then could we feasibly make them immortal."

My mouth pretty much just hit the floor. I staggered back a bit, shocked at Poseidon and Zeus. How could they do that without asking the two who were being forced to marry? Besides... I didn't want to be a god. I think.

"Father! I'm a Hunter!" Thalia said, turning red. "I can't do this!"

Zeus rubbed his wrist. "I made this pact on the River Styx before I foresaw you becoming a Hunter." A crackle of lightning confirmed the oath. "I'm sorry, but me and Poseidon made this agreement to make up for our old one. We can avoid the Great Prophecy and delay it for awhile."

My head was just about exploding. "So we don't even have any choice in the matter? What about Nico di Angelo?"

"We have another idea for the son of Hades," Poseidon said.

"Why do we even have to be married?" Thalia asked, spitting out married like it was poison. For the first time since this news had been delivered, it actually hit me that unless we could figure a way out of it I would be with her for... eternity. Sure, I got along with her for the most part, but I'd only sort of thought of each other... _like that _maybe once or twice.

Zeus said, "For a mortal to become immortal, it usually requires a seal of bondage between a mortal and an mortal and noticed by a god - that usually will bring out full godship. So you two will be wed. There is another way to achieve godhood, like Dionysus."

"And my way was painful and excruciatingly long," the wine god put in. "You could never handle it. Better to do it without any bodily injuries." There was a glint in his eye that basically said, _Yes. Another demigod I can get rid off._

"I can perform the ceremony," Hera said excitedly. "It will be the grandest mortal wedding in a century!"

Thalia and I exchanged glances. "We never even agreed to it, and I don't want to be married to her!" I said defiantly.

Poseidon glared at me. "Do not act childishly, Perseus. You know what must be done. I do not even understand why you are resisting, son. We will make you and the daughter of Zeus immortal - undying. You could rule a domain on this earth. Her too."

That... was tempting.

"Why make us immortal? Why not just kill us?" Thalia asked. She had a good point. "And I'm _already _immortal."

"Because you are our children. Unless you would rather be killed -"

"No. That's fine, don't do that." Thalia said.

"So it's settled!" Hera said happily. "Two weeks from today will give me and Aphrodite enough time to set everything up."

"I'm a Hunter!" Thalia once again said. She was bright red.

"I already have it all set up with Artemis. You will be relieved of duties immediately as her Lieutenant."

"You're presence here is no longer required," Zeus said. "We'll give you one week to inform everyone you'd like to go about the wedding. Then you will be brought here to choose your place of residence and get ready. You will be wed on January 19th. _No buts._"

Me and Thalia looked at each other once again. Her expression said, _We have to figure out how to get out of th_is. I nodded back. Zeus suddenly snapped his fingers and my vision went black.

* * *

When my vision came back I was next to Thalia's tree.

I slowly came to my senses. I saw Peleus nuzzling my hand affectionately. I petted his nose and said, "Hey, buddy. What's up?" Of course the dragon couldn't understand me. But I still stroked his bronze-colored scales.

Just then did I see Thalia. She seemed to be coming to her senses, too. She stumbled as she regained consciousness. She looked at me and confusedly said, "Where..." her vision went to the dragon. She took her canister out of her pocket. It hit me she mustn't have known Peleus had existed. "Hey! Hey. Calm down. Peleus is a friend." I said assuring, rubbing his nose for good measure.

Thalia blinked. "What?" She looked down the hill and towards the cabins. "Camp Half-Blood. How did we...?" her face suddenly reddened. "Oh. That's right." She looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing her Hunter garb anymore - she was wearing black jeans and a plain black shirt.

I didn't know what to say to ease the awkwardness of this whole situation. "Look, Thalia-"

"Percy, I don't blame you for anything. I blame our dads," she looked pretty much on the verge of tears. I guess I never really understood how much the Hunters meant to her. She looked absolutely devastated, but I knew she would never actually cry in front of me. That really bugged me.

"Come on, now. We'll find a way out of this. We'll get Annabeth to help us," I said, patting her arm. Honestly, I didn't really believe what I said. I wanted to encourage her, but I don't think it worked. She kind of glanced at me sideways.

"Alright. Any other ideas but to just go in tell them?"

"Nope. Let's go."


	2. Seven Days

Before we went to tell Chiron, I had to make a few Iris Messages.

I dug out a Drachma from my pocket and sprayed a little water out of hands. A small amount mist created a rainbow. I turned to Thalia. "I need to make to make a call... give me a few minutes?" She nodded and walked away to sit behind a tree.

I shuddered a bit before saying, "Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," as I threw my Drachma into the rainbow. The image glittered. "Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan."

The image once again glittered. An image of my mother in our apartment showed up. "Percy? Percy, are you okay?" She asked. She looked frightened.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell my mother over an IM. It would be better to tell her in person. "Mom, the gods sent me to Camp Half-Blood." I settled on. "I'll spend the night here, okay? I'll message you when I need to be picked up."

"What was it about?"

"I'd rather you tell in person. But I'm fine, Mom. Really." I tried to smile reassuringly, but I could feel my smile faltering a bit. My mother nodded.

"A-Alright, Percy. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved my hand through the message to dissolve it. I turned to Thalia, who had her head buried in her knees. I walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," I said. Only then did I notice a thin Celestial Bronze band around my left forefinger. The same same one was around Thalia's finger. Well, that just about settled it - unless a miracle happened, I would have to do this. I would be married to Thalia for eternity. I'd become a god.

Thalia looked up at me, her breath shaking. "No. It isn't okay," she said lowly. I was a bit scared by her tone. "You don't get it, Jackson. You don't have anything like the Hunters. You never have. That was the only thing I lived for."

"_I _don't get it?!" I fired back. Did she really think this was going to be easy for me? "I'll be forced to see all my of my friends get old and die while I keep on living as an immortal teenager. So _don't think _that this is easy for either of us, okay?"

Thalia glared at me as lightning flickered in her palms. Then her expression softened a bit. "Come on. We have to go tell Chiron."

She led the way to the Big House and I trailed behind her. We got a few strange looks from the very few campers that were actually at camp, but no one came over and asked for an explanation as to why the Lieutenant of Artemis was at camp without any other Hunters. So we got lucky in that aspect.

Thalia pushed open the door to the Big House. We saw Chrion sitting at a table playing Solitaire. Apparently he still found a way to play cards, even if he didn't have Mr. D. I walked up to him and cleared my throat.

He turned around and smiled. "Hello, my boy. What brings you here?" He glanced over my shoulder and noticed Thalia. He paled a bit. "Oh, dear... the Gods have activated the Wedding Clause, haven't they?"

"The 'Wedding Clause?'" I asked.

"Yes. The gods told me quickly after Thalia was reborn. They were to have you two married approximately 10 minutes after Thalia became a Hunter. So they postponed it until now, I suppose." Chiron stroked his beard. "I thought they would try to do it again at the last minute, but I'm not sure. The fact that they gave you a notice is surprising to me."

"So is there anything we can do at all to prevent it?" Thalia asked, with a sort of pained expression on her face. Another shock (figuratively) shot up my spine as I realized I'd be married to her... forever. That's an insane thought.

Chiron shook his head. "Not that I know of, my dear."

Silence. "We have one week until we'll be brought to Olympus to pick out a house. Then we'll be married two weeks from today." I put in, timidly.

My mentor once again scratched his beard. "Well... I don't know what to say to you, child. If I could make a suggestion I would say to tell the other campers that are to be made gods. Tell them you're getting married."

Thalia sighed. "Maybe dinnertime? That would probably be best..."

"Oh. And I want to see if Annabeth can fly in from San Francisco," I said, looking at Thalia for confirmation. She nodded enthusiastically. "I want to... you know, say goodbye."

Chiron nodded. "Very well. I will Iris Message her immediately."

"Thanks, Chiron."

* * *

"You can talk first."

"No. You."

"Ladies first?"

Thalia glared at me. I raised my hands in sacrifice. "Fine, I'll start, but you're going to say something. There's only like 40 people at Camp right now."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

The Conch Horn rang out. I took a deep breath. "You ready?"

Thalia looked at the ground. "I guess so. Let's go, you idiot."_  
_

I didn't respond to the "idiot" quip. I didn't want to antagonize Thalia and make her any more angry than she already was. Starting our sort-of-relationship-thingy on a bad note would make... well, forever suck. A lot.

So we showed up at the the Pavilion a few minutes late, of course. A lot of eyes were drawn to us as we went to our respective tables. Dinner was olive pizza - always a staple food at Camp Half-Blood. Just the thought of Camp made my heart hurt. It was so foreign to think that I wouldn't need to ever come here for protection again.

Anyways, while I was about half-way through my second slice, Chiron stamped his hoof against the ground. Everyone looked at him. "So, to the year-rounders, many of you maybe wondering why Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace are present." He motioned for them to stand up and go up next to him.

Both of us did so. I decided to honor my agreement and start off. "So all of you know about the Great Prophecy, right? How a child of the Big Three has to make a decision to save the world?" Most heads nodded. "Okay. So the gods made this agreement to prevent the prophecy from happening." I turned to Thalia.

She sighed. "So the gods decided to have me and Percy married and then turned immortal. After that landmark display of wisdom they sent us here. Does that answer all of the questions?"

The pavilion was silent before a few seconds before Travis stood up and said, "So your both going to be gods?"

"Uh, yeah." I said, rubbing my hands together. It was pretty cold out, even though it wasn't snowing.

"Dude, that is so freaking cool!" Everyone starting talking excitedly. I threw my hands into the air. "Chiron, help me out." He stomped his foot against the ground. The noise died down.

"Anyway, we have another week down here," I said, "then we'll have a week on Olympus before the wedding. That's two weeks from now."

Once again everyone started talking. You'd be surprised at how loud 40 people can be when they're all shouting at the top of their lungs. I glanced at Thalia. "Meet me at my cabin. We'll talk there, okay?" she asked. I nodded back, biting my lip. "Yeah."

* * *

I knocked on her door.

I don't know exactly why, but I was... well, kind of nervous. It was strictly verboten at Camp for only a guy and a girl to be in a cabin at once, unless they were brother and sister. For obvious reasons. I wasn't worried about the rule, though. I can't really explain it.

Ah, well. She opened the door and smiled slightly. "Alright, it's you. Come in."

The first word I would use to describe Cabin One is drafty. The entire was crafted out of marble and granite. Most of the cabin was just empty space - the only thing in the cabin that was prominent was a massive statue of Zeus. The thing glared down at you and its eyes seemed to be looking at me. Beds were pushed against the far wall. Did I mention this place was freezing?

I shivered. "Turn off the AC."

She punched me. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"Fair enough."

She pointed to the bunks. I raised an eyebrow. "Under what pretenses did you-"

"Did you see any other furniture in here? Because if you did, I missed it. We can sit on a bed, you idiot."

One short walk later and we were both seated on a bunk. We were about a foot away from each other, so don't get any funny ideas. I sighed. "So what was this about?"

"I don't know. It's just... unless we can find a loophole out of this, we're pretty much screwed," she said. I nodded in agreement. "So I was wondering... we've not really talked about what we're going to do if... well, we are gods. And... you know. If we do get married."

I tapped my chin. "Well, Zeus said we'd have to find a house on Olympus. So I guess that's that. But... after that..."

A very loaded, awkward silence took residence. I felt like I could tension with a knife. "You know what? Can we just be classified as 'eternal roommates'? That would make everything a lot less... awkward." I settled on, staring at my hands.

"Okay," Thalia said. I looked her a noticed that a small smile was tugging at her lips. I suddenly remembered something. "You got a drachma on you?" I asked.

She fished in her pockets. "Um... yeah. Got one." She handed me the gold coin. I took it gingerly in my hands. This one was stamped with Artemis on it. I did the drill of sending the offering to Iris. "Annabeth Chase. Uh... somewhere in the US."

The image shimmered. After about 30 seconds Annabeth's face popped into view. I could tell she was in the bathroom of someplace. After hearing a noise, I judged it was on an airplane. She smiled. My head hurt a bit when I saw her. "Percy? I got on a plane as soon as I heard! We just took off. What's the distress call?"

"First of all, I have someone who probably wants to see you," I said, motioning for Thalia. The daughter of Zeus smiled and waved. "Hey, kiddo."

Annabeth said happily, "Thalia, you don't have to call me 'kiddo'. I'm not eight anymore. We're the same age! But anyway, what are you doing at Camp?"

I exchanged another glance with Thalia. "You can tell her," I said.

Thalia took a deep breath and recounted the story. Annabeth's face got paler and paler with every word until her face was green. "Can you two meet me at LaGuardia tomorrow? If the flight goes as planned I'll land at 10 AM. It just took off."

"Yeah, we'll meet you there." Thalia said.

"Okay. See you then." Annabeth waved her hands through the message, dissolving it.

"So... uh... do you think your mom would be okay with... well, you know..." Thalia stuttered. "Well, I need somewhere to stay for the week. So can I..."

"Yeah. Yeah, my mom'll be okay with that. She'll actually probably get really excited. I don't have school his week either, so we can just hang out. With Annabeth too, maybe. Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay. That sounds good."

* * *

**Hello, readers.**

**I would just like to say Thank You for the amazing response you gave fo the first chapter. I have 10 reviews already and countless favorites/follows, so muchas gracias!**


End file.
